


Batten down the hatches

by Tommyboy



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Batten down the hatches

Everyone on board the Martha Ann were scrambling to secure the items on the deck and head below before it struck.

Over three hours ago an earthquake took place off the coast of Japan. Though that was a natural occurrence, there where calls through the pacific rim that this time around there was a wave gathering. A tsunami was heading in their direction. With no port of call close enough for them, the scientist and crew were now scrambling to secure all items to the deck.

Al gathered his tools and placed them below in the maintenance room. Dirk was securing his diving equipment below. Others were finding anything that was loose on the deck, and taking them below to be put in any spare room they could.

Admiral Sandecker watched from his post. He watched as his fellow crew members did what they could to survive the coming of the wave.

"Admiral," Rudi said from behind.

Turning his attention to Rudi, he looked into the cabin of his best crew readied. "Yes Rudi."

"One hour," Rudi announced.

"Tell them thirty minutes. I want everyone below when this hits."

Rudi nodded and headed down the ladder.

Sandecker put his cigar to his lips. This was not going to be any easy feat. He had faith thought that they would survive this. They knew about it, could ride it.

Al gave the holding cable another tug as he and Dirk strapped down the last wench. He had to laugh about the times they had done this in the Navy.

"What are you laughing at?" Dirk asked as he secured the end.

"Sgt. Bishop. Remember all those times of him yelling at us to secure the deck?"

"Yeah, he was a big asshole."

"Well it seems the exercise worked." Al laughed.

The speakers turned on and announced for all to go below.

Al looked at Dirk. "What do you think man?" Al asked.

"Sandecker has it under control."

They were the last to make it into the ship, securing the hull door after them, they headed for their cabin.

Quickly they pushed items into drawers and taped them closed

"Now what?" Al asked as he sat on his bed.

"Wait," Dirk answered.

"I'm not good at waiting, you know that."

Dirk smiled and moved to have Al fall back on his bed. "So what do I have to do? Keep you occupied?"

Dirk laid down over Al, leaving a bit of weight on him to get him aroused.

Al closed his eyes as Dirk moved a hand caress his groin. His breath hitched when Dirk rubbed him. "God how can we do this now?"

"Like any other time when it's life or death. We're together, and we love each other. If we die, it will be together. If we survive, we did it together."


End file.
